


Captive

by juju0268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/pseuds/juju0268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sold for a Kingdom a young girl struggles to belong to the most dangerous man in all the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. examinations

Belle clung to her father as he passed her to the monster. "Be off with ya beast." Belle's lovely blue eyes widened in horror as the beastly man, she did not even know if he was a man hauled her close to him as her father and Gaston dissolved from her sight engulfed in a thick choking purple smoke. Belle didn't realize it was she and the dark one that was being spirited away to his dark fortress untill the stones beneath her silken clad feet changed.

Her small body shook with fear as she tried to hunker down, but his strong grip on her arm kept at least partly up right. The scene of the dark filthy room swam before her eyes as it came into view. Her family was gone, only this monster of a man remained and she was his.

He pushed her toward a large wooden dinning table. Her feet stumbled as he walked her up to it, her arms desperate for something to hold her up. He let go of her arm and Belle knew that a colorful bruise would be painfully obvious there later.

"Place your palms on that table princess and this will be easier than you think." Belle whimpered as she moved to obey. She was used to complying to the wishes of men but her body shook with fear as she felt his long fingers at her back. His hum of apprehension as he took in the petite form of his prize filled the beauty's ears when she felt the first button of her ball gown being undone by his clever fingers; then another and another. She wanted to grasp at her bodice, to keep it snug around her frame but dared not to; she was afraid of what he might do if she dared to disobey, she knew he was capable of anything. She was well aware how men were when women disobeyed, cold and cruel and what they would do to a young girl if she dared to come between them and their prize if she dared to stop them from shaking the lust from their bones. She had stood there in her fathers war room, listening to them bargaining for her; and now she was his, body and soul bound to an animal forever.

It was just the day before she had been Gaston's to use and enjoy as long as long he did not break her precious virginity until their wedding night. She tried to force the image out of her mind of her newly betrothed the night he forced her down, as his strong fingers jerked up her flowing gown so that he might pry her thighs apart. She remembered him breathing in her ear with a soft laugh as he promised her he would not rape her then and there if she would relax and open her legs for him. Tears fell down her face that night as he thrust his thick, hard cock between her thighs and pumped against her, her thighs clamped tightly around his length as he pulled his cock back and forth between her legs, trying to find some relief between a little girls legs without actually fucking her. Belle remembered wiping away the thick, gooey substance from off her thighs when he had finished and after standing and fastening his trousers had left her there, shaking and crying and feeling dirty and used.

"Your fear smells divine my dear." The sound of his voice brought her back to the present deep and dark with lust, not like it had been before when his quips had filled the air as he bantered with her father and the man her father had hand-picked to wed her. Belle shivered as Rumpelstiltskin exposed her back, pulling the gown away from her skin down her back, exposing her clear below the waist. He smiled at the sweet little dimples that were just above the swell of her round little arse; he would kiss each one later he imagined.

His dirty fingers closed over hers as he plucked her fingers that were pressed so tightly against his table. He gently pulled her hands from the table as he stood her up straight; the gown began to escape down her arms and Belle gasped as the cold air of dark castle hit her delicate, white skin turning it a delightful shade of pink.

She jumped as his fingers plucked the remains of the gown from her arms letting the silk pool at her feet before grasping her hand and pulling her forward to step free of it's confines at her ankles. For a second his touch seemed almost tender before turning once more into the beast as he spun her around to face him.

Instinctively her hands flew up to hide her tender young breasts but her slapped them away causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Those are mine, and I will gaze upon them princess. In fact it's time I had a look at all of you so if you dont mind."

A gasp fell from Belles lips as he hoisted her up on the table, a loud slap of skin smacking hard against the face of the table; it's wood cold and hard beneath her as his sharp nails bit into her soft flesh.

The first silent tear fell as she closed her eyes under his penetrating stare, she felt his fingers at her feet as he stooped and removed her shoes first one then the other. His hands seeming once again tender as he rubbed each digit beneath his oily pads, feeling their softness. His hands rubbed against arch of her foot before it was joined by his nose. Belle felt him take in her scent the heat of his breath as he breathed her in before exhaling. She jumped when she felt his tongue on her feet, was he licking her? It darted in and out, soft and pink as he went down the length of her foot in the wake of his nimble fingers.

Belle gripped the end of the table as best she could in an attempt to remain still. When his strong hands gripped her calves he seemed almost her captive instead of the other way around. She whimpered when she felt his tongue on her leg, darting in and out as he attempted it seemed to bathe her with his tongue. She could feel his saliva on her skin as he sucked as the tender part of her leg, his fingers searching higher.

"Please, what are you doing, stop please" she whispered, barely making a sound as he at once stood up before her. Her eyes were clamped shut but when she felt his fingers beneath her chin she dared a peak to steal a look at him, her master. There he stood in front of her, a man but yet a beast. greenish gold skin that sparkled like a jewel beneath filth, dark, oily hair that hadn't been washed in ages and dark fierce eyes that searched her naked young body with the intent to memorize it inch by inch.

"Lay back so that I may examine you more fully my pet." Belle's body shook as she struggled to obey. She had done this before with Gaston, the monster her father had wished her to marry.. she squirmed as the chilly wood met her bare back causing goosebumps to rise on her porcelain skin. Rumpelstiltskin took in the sight with relish as the young beauty fell back against his table. Her arms spread out on either side to stabilize her tender young body. She was young but her exact age he was unsure, perhaps fifteen at the most. her breasts just young buds, sore and untouched he imagined just waiting for his ministrations to enhance their growth.

His eyes roamed down over her roundish belly and hips. As her breath fills her lungs it moves down her body with each exhale, her hips in the process of changing from a young girls to a more womanly figure as they prepared to widen so that she would be able to bear children later on were exquisite. Her legs were clenched tightly together trying in vain to conceal her sex. His eyes could see almost nothing on if it except the hint of the top of her little mound as it lay snuggled down between her thighs, hiding in fear, a soft little unplucked fruit. His eyes begged for more, his mouth felt impossibly dry and his fingers itched to explore there as the young maid squirmed helplessly upon his table.

A soft cry fell from her lips when his fingers gripped her thighs and parted her legs. An intake of breath Rumpel didn't realize was his own escaped at the succulent flesh the beauty had been hiding became exposed with his sharp tug to her legs.

her peach was indeed ripe. the pink flower covered in a soft blonde fuzz that appeared as soft as the angels wings. He licked his parched lips as he took in the hint of a tender clit peeking out; begging to be licked. Her fleshy thighs shook with fright as his eyes dared a glance at those blue eyes to see them peering back at him with fear. Fear because they could see the lust dripping from his dark orbs. His eyes only strayed for a moment before daring back to their original target, his tongue felt swollen; he couldn't wait to touch her there, to run his tongue up and down those delicious folds and taste her; he wants to hear the noises he imagines she might make.

His fingers absently caress her thighs as he closes his eyes and inhales her fragrance. No lust but musky all the same, heavenly he thinks, virginal and clean; but he would change that.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Just wondering what you think of this, is it worth my time and yours, if so I can continue; just review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle squirmed helplessly under his gaze as he stood there above her. His hands caressed her thighs before giving them a hearty pinch causing her to yip in pain. He laughed at that; almost a musical interlude from the fear creeping up in her bones that at any moment he would jerk her body toward his so that he might have his way with her. Oh she had no doubt that he would but she hoped he might show a little restraint since she was so young, perhaps be a little tender with her even. Gaston had just taken what he wanted when he was drunk or lust filled his eyes. He would always hold off from ruining her virtue but his fingers had all but robbed her of any childhood she had.

"Turn on to your belly so that I might look at all of you dearie, I'd like to see what my deal has bought me." Belle whimpered as she begrudgingly obeyed. Rumpelstiltskin watched with delight as she pulled her upper body toward him before pulling her right leg over, her round little buttock coming into view. He couldn't rip his eyes off of the white mounds of porcelain flesh as the girl flipped over exposing her savory bottom and back to his eyes.

She lay high upon the table, her knees at the edge with her calves dangling off, her feet parted slightly. Oh how she wanted to clamp them tightly shut but she knew what he expected of her, what he would be looking for. It happened with all young girls she imagined, or at least the ones where virginity mattered. Not piercing a girls hymen didn't mean there weren't other places you couldn't have a bit of her, with it going unnoticed.

She jumped when she felt him step in between her feet and run a dirty hand up each calf. His thumbs massaged gently behind each knee before he explored the back of her thighs. He could feel her body shaking; the table practically rattled.

Belle bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet when she felt each hand encircle a hip. His fingers curled around, tightening untill he had her, pulling her back. Her hands shot out, palms down on the table as he pulled her toward him. She felt her knees slide off the wood, his thighs and wide stance causing her legs to open up as he pulled her closer and closer. She could just imagine the sight before his eyes as he watched her in helpless misery as he situated her on the table, now sped eagle on her belly before him. She quietly thanked the gods when he stopped but shivered when his fingers moved away her curls , brushing them off her back. Her flesh rose in goosebumps as his nails gently ran light streaks of sharpness down each of her sides before his hands touched the soft swell of her round little bottom.

Rumpelstiltskin almost laughed when she tightened up. Her little cheeks clenched as he touched her lightly, not even grouping or kneading, just light touches. He liked the way she responded when his fingers traced the dimples at the small of her back. Her legs were parted in such a way that he could see her little mound from a new angle and he liked what he saw.

The little thing quivering in the failing light as he examined her. Belle gasped when his fingers parted her , she tried to pull her legs together but could not, his fingers separating her ass as he gave her a thorough exam.

A small gasp and something not unlike a sob escaped her lips when his thumb encircled the small pink rosebud of her ass. She was sure he would force it in at any moment, not being able to control his urges, but he just rubbed it in small circles before speaking, his thumb never stopping as if he were getting her use to his touch there.

"Has this ever been breached my dear? ...Hum?... Is that a no?" Belle hid her face in the crook of her arm. she couldn't reply to such a vulgar question. She tried hard not to cry but tears fell just the same but more out of shame than anything else. She had been touched there, was that bad? She tried to be good for her new master, tried to hold still as his digits massaged her tight little pucker, as his eyes watched her every move noticing everything about her as she struggled not to push back against him; to push him away or to demand more neither was sure.

"Has your daddy ever touched you here? Hum? Not ever crept into your room in the night drunk on ale, wishing to play with his beautiful little princess a while before retiring with a servant to sake his lust for a tight little girl he could never fully have? If he could see you now, he would cum at the sight of you like this, arse up in the air on my table as I rub your sweet little bud, your hips practically bucking with each stroke, it's a breathtaking sight. Belle began to cry in earnest then, she knew he knew that something very much like that had indeed happened. Her Father had visited her in her chambers, drunk on wine as she slept.,she had awakened to his fingers searching for her in the night; and once more than his fingers.

She shook remembering how he had been so drunk that she could barely understand him as he fumbled with her in the dark. He pulled down her pantaloons before giving her bottom a sound pinching. He always brought in a small flask of oil so that as he touched her he would rub himself. He had never done more than rub on her or pinch her delicate areas as he worked himself, but on that night his lust was unshakable. Belle felt him spread her cheeks and then she felt him dribble the warm oil there, felt it trickle down untill it dripped off her sex and on to the covers. She tried to be a good little girl and lay still as he used his fingers to rub the oil around. Sometimes that was all it took, his searching fingers on her fourteen year old body and his rough palm and jerking movement on his own hidden member to give him what he wanted, but on this night she squealed when she felt something large and hard poking at her backside. Her father, her sire and parent was pushing his large cock into her tight unused arse, and it hurt.

He rubbed the tip of it in circles around the small clenched bud before forcing the head in. Belle tried to scream but nothing came out, her voice leaving her as her father raped her ass with the head of his thick cock. His weight kept her pinned to the bed but he didn't have time to force himself the rest of the way in before he came in her bottom. His panting and jerking evidence of his spent desire. He was immediately sorry for what he had done to his precious little daughter as she lay there shaking and crying; he backed off of her but the damage had been done.

There was a little blood where his engorged head had forced itself into a opening too small, not meant for something so large. She wasnt ripped badly for only the head had made its way in but she was in pain all the same. She could feel the warm liquid seep out of her to mingle with the oil and drops of blood as it oozed on to her skin. She knew it was his seed that ran down her backside. She shivered in disgust as he begged her forgiveness for his actions. He was vile, a demon he told her and he would never, never harm her again; he had thankfully been true to his word as he never visited her chambers again.

"I'm sure I already know the answer princess from your reactions, no need to be ashamed, all kings play that game with their daughters I'd wager." His fingers left her bottom to slide down to cup her tender little sex. She came alive at the touch, gasping and clawing to escape his hand, she had been as contrite as she was going to be, she couldn't stand much more. Rumpelstiltskin placed a restraining palm on her back as he held her in place, never removing his hand from her mound. "Calm yourself princess, you will grow used to my touch soon enough, I will touch you often, you will soon grow used to my hands on you, there, there, I only want to see and feel; any liberties will come later I assure you, but not today.

Belle fell still as she lay there, silent tears escaping down her cheeks all the while his prying digits exploring her secret parts. She could feel that hateful thumb that had been only moments ago inspecting her was now massaging that delicate little area that wasnt quite her bottom and yet not at her secret treasure but a soft little area that lay between. She felt her eyes slowly close at the mesmerizing lure of his mystical thumb as it worked a magic of its own, rubbing delicious little circles on her flesh, never quite touching either place but just hovering somewhere in between.

"That's it dearie, just relax, does that feel good? I think it does from the looks of it." Belle felt his fingers at the opening of her sex lightly dipping in before pulling completely away.

"You can sit up now, I'm through for the day, see that wasn't so hard now was it? Belle pulled her heavy body up to sit on the table, her eyes frightened and ashamed to look at him but as she did so she saw his fingers now as he now inspected them, they were wet as his tongue, pink and quick darted out to taste her essence that glistened upon his digits. He smiled, seeming quite satisfied at the performance she must have just given him. She hid her face as she dropped her head and let her lustrous hair give cover to her cheeks that must be a fiery shade of crimson with her embarrassment now as she sat there naked and exposed, almost every part of her now handled by him throughly.

"Let's get you bathed and dressed for bed and if you're a very good girl for me while I do this, I may even find you some sweets, would you like that my dear?" his voice sounded ever so much like a monster in a fairy tale luring some helpless maiden off to his lair; which was what he was indeed doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle followed her new master down the darkened corridor. Brightly hung torches decorated the walls but not much else. The chilly air embraced her silken skin as he led up the stairs to another part of the castle, she wondered why he hadn't brought them there by magic. She couldn't help shivering with out her garments, she desperately wanted to hide her nakedness but he had not allowed it earlier. Now she walked behind him but it did nothing to hide her shame. Her eyes followed him now as he walked in front of her as she drank him in.

He did not seem as other men did. He wore his hair long, not tied back or cut short as soldiers did. His clothing seemed different, tight and unforgiving, not colorful; as dark and mysterious as his skin and eyes. She had watched him before as he had looked upon her body. He had showed restraint, more than any of the others; more than Gaston had. It had been obvious that he had wanted her but now that she belonged to him forever why did he not excercise his authority; she would have no choice but to obey.

They stopped at a large wooden door eccentrically carved with all matter of designs. The only thing that stood out in the musty, dank citadel. Her master waved a hand and by magic the door creaked to life. He stepped back to let his little slave enter first. His eyes turned toward hers and Belle looked away. Her arms went u to cover her little breasts that had become stiff in the chilly air but he wagged his finger as if scolding her.

"Ah, ah, ah" he rebuked her, "Those belong to me now dearie, and I want them displayed at all times. Besides, I would think that you would rather protect that precious little jewel between your legs rather than those. Belle's hands clenched hard as she brought her arms to hang defeated by her sides. Rumpelstiltskin 's eyes watched her every movement as she padded in the room in front of him. She now stood in a lavish bedroom, but yet it was more than that. A large sitting room on one side complete with a warm fireplace and furnishings such as a book-case filled with books and a large chair along with other furniture for sitting or reclining.

She looked the other way on the other side of the bed and found an area covered in stone. There in the middle was a large tub, but it was decorated in nothing Belle had ever seen before. Usually When Belle's servants prepared her bath it was in a large copper tub that they hauled large pail of steaming water too. they would move it by the fireplace so that she would not chill when she got out. She would always wear her dressing gown when she entered the tub and her ladies would be standing there to help her out of the wet things, drying off her hair and towelling off the pearls of hot water before rubbing softly scented oils into her skin. But what her master had been much more elaborate. In fact everything was, he lived like a king in some respects and a pauper in others, she couldn't figure him out.

"Take a seat on the bed and the food I promised will be yours." Belle's stomach urged her to obey as she walked over to the bed without looking at him, she had so much else to capture her eye; was this his bed? The furnishings were much better than her father's.

Everything dark red's and green's. Thick curtains and heavy goose down pillows, Belle welcomed the warmth the bed held for her naked body. She looked up at the canopy that covered the bed to see mirrors lining it, her reflection made her blush, was this what she looked like to him? Then the mirrors seemed to take on a life of their own as a grey fog swirled in their depths before turning black, removing any trace of her reflection.

Suddenly the smell of food caught her full attention. She turned and there he stood by the bed with a tray; Belle hadn't realized he was so close. She resisted the urge to scoot away. He set down the tray that held a bowl with hot porridge, the hot wisps of steam visibly in the air. Another bowl held a generous measure of thick, whipped cream and yet another full of large, juicy strawberries, their green hats still upon their heads as if they only just been picked off the vine.

Belle couldn't resist the temptation to lick her lips as he dabbed a dollop of the cream and stirred it into the porridge. Another small bowl which had failed to capture Belle's attention only because it was hid behind the strawberries was filled with honey which he also added. He stirred the concoction together, before blowing on the spoon and tasting it. Belle's mouth watered as she watched him wrap his lips around the spoon, taking in the entire bite. he ate it slow, savoring the mouth full before filling the spoon once more, holding it out to her. Belle felt shy, knowing he was expecting her to let him feed her. She leaned forward, never taking her eyes off of his and slowly opened her mouth. He smiled at her compliance as he slipped the spoon into her mouth. Belle closed her eyes as the taste filled her senses; It tasted divine.

He watched her enjoy the food as he spoon fed her. A small dab dribbled from the spoon onto her chin before dripping down and coming to rest in the valley between her breasts. His eyes followed the movement as she paid it no mind, enjoying the meal. He resisted the urge to lick it off her creamy, white skin. Instead setting down the bowl, trading it for the strawberries but not before dabbing a hearty helping of cream on them as well. He held out one which Belle sat watching with interest. Her young mind still not noticing that she was wearing some of the porridge and that it was driving her master crazy with the thought of eating it off of her as she squirmed around in his bed, naked as the day she was born. Her mind focused on the treat in his hands that dripped with the sweet white cream.

She rose up on her knees before him, paying no mind that she was now here showing off all her assets to his hungry eyes as she leaned toward him, almost placing her pert young breasts under his chin, so close to his mouth as she opened hers, waiting for the fruit. Rumpelstiltskin watched her for a moment, not quite believing his good fortune before lowering the strawberry into her awaiting rosy lips. She licked at the cream that had collected at the corner of her mouth with her pink little tongue as he watched entranced. She was his to do with what he like and what he had in mind he was sure she would be protesting; but for now she seemed to be enjoying herself and he was enjoying watching her, but why watch when you can partake?

He scooped up a finger full of the delicious cream and wiped it on her skin, she gasped. He had ran a line of it down her chest, his nail scraping lightly over one nipple as he did. She now had cream on her as she stared at it and not her master before he leaned over and gently licked it off with his tongue. Other than a grabbing hand no one had ever placed their mouth on her breasts before, and the sensation that his mouth caused was surprising but not unpleasant. As a reward he gave her another strawberry, she sat back on her knees instead of standing on them this time, moving away from him a bit.

"Spread you knees wider." Belle looked at him when she heard his voice, but his eyes were focused on her legs and more importantly what lay between them. She had forgotten that she lay there before a man with nothing to cover herself up with and that he was enjoying every second of it; she parted her knees as he requested, feeling a heat creep up her throat into her cheeks.

She suddenly was not hungry anymore, in fact she was scared. So the time had come, he wouldn't be able to contain his lust much more she thought as she watched him move the bowl of cream into his hand. He scooped some out and she watched as he lathered her small breasts up. She tried to be still, biting her lip as he mounded up the rich, thick cream on her flesh, then he gathered more and moved his hand between her legs with it; she almost closed her thighs then. She didn't know if she could stand it, her sudden jerky movement was not lost on him as his eyes shot to her and not to what his nimble fingers were doing. He shook his head at her intently as she turned her head away from him, closing her eyes, a single tear managing to find its way to her cheek in her shame.

He set down the bowl and climbed up on the bed as he towered over her, "lay back" he commanded; his voice deep and demanding as she scrambled to obey. He only touched her with his hungry mouth as he lapped at the thick cream on her breasts, his mouth wrapping around a stiff nipple as he ate the cream off of her flesh. He went from one breast to the other, having his fill as he suckled each one biting softly the hard pink nubs. His tongue did it's work as Belle gasped and wiggled under his ministrations, she had never felt anything like it before. Before it was just the man taking what he wanted from her without thought that she would like it, and she never had, but what her master was now doing felt good. He worked each nipple with his mouth as he hummed in satisfaction as her responses when he nibbled at each stiff nipple before lavishing attention on the other one. Once the cream was gone he followed a thin line where the cream had dropped down her body. He licked at her belly as she clenched her stomach muscles tightly while he licked lower until her reached her pubis.

Her legs trembled as his mouth set to work, lapping up the thick cream between her legs. Her toes flexed as he ate his way to her center, licking at her folds. She stiffened and arched her back at the new sensations he caused with each stroke of her tongue. She had never felt her belly flip-flop as it was doing and she was powerless to do nothing but revel in the flood it caused within her. She was helpless against him as his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him; his face buried between her legs as he tasted her sweet nectar. His fingers slipped down and found that hidden bud and worked it as he licked and nibbled her softly, licking away the last of the cream giving him the first real taste of her arousal.

His tongue dove deep inside of her as he worked to find any hidden treasure of cream that had leaked inside of her. He spread her using two hands as he peered inside of her, the sweet pink flesh reveled as he pushed back her folds. "What a precious little flower you have, and you taste very sweet dearie, tell me are you enjoying what I'm doing to you, because I think you are."

Belle could only grip the thick blanket beneath her as he explored her secret area. He had told her to protect her hidden, precious jewel yet here he was, having his feel of it, licking and nibbling it and she was helpless against him. She could no more protect it from him than a fly from a spider who sought to devour it. His face returned to between her legs as he licked and stroked her until she thought she might cry from the feelings he produced. Her frustration was immense as he worked her up into a frenzy; then he withdrew.

Her eyes flew open, she could barely sit still as he climbed off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room and retrieved a basin of warm water.

"Come here my pet, I think it's time." Belle didn't know if her shaking legs would hold up her body, certain that she would fall she climbed off the bed slowly and came to him, her body on fire as an intense throbbing carried on from between her legs. She felt swollen there as if she had been whipped but managed to make it over to him as he sat down the basin on the floor and she saw for the first time a large sponge like the ones they gathered from the sea floating in it. He meant to bathe her she realized. She stood there before him, her body aching as he knelt before her taking a vile out of his jacket and as he opened it Belle could smell a sweet floral fragrance come out of it and drift up to her nose. He lathered the sponge up with it and dunked it in the water a few times before proceeding to wash her body with the sponge. It felt good, she was sticky from the cream and where his tongue had bathed her from breast to cunt and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure as her master washed her. He wiped her sweet face as he worked his way over her body, pushing her hair back from her shoulders as he went along, cleansing her. He then produced another bowl of clean water and poured it over her to rinse her, the water splashing against the stone floor and her feet. it felt wonderful and her skin glistened from the water. Belle thought that perhaps he meant to now take her back to bed but he had other plans as he beckoned her to follow him through another door. As he led her Belle saw a small table big enough for a person to lie up on and a few strange-looking instruments. She saw a length or two of golden chain, thin and delicate and wondered what they were for. She spied golden rings, small and thin, three of them, one slightly larger than the other two.

He led her to the table, gripping her at her waist and setting her upon it, then helping her to lie back before explaining to her what he was about to do. "As my slave it is my right to mark you as mine. Others I have put collars on which if they left the sanctuary of this caste would kill them instantly by piercing their jugular. I feel we have no need of that with you but you are still mine and I will do with you what I see fit until I have need to sell you, for a price of course." He let loose a high, piercing giggle as if he found something funny; Belle couldn't tell if he was talking to her or just simply speaking as he gather a few bottles uncorking one which smelled awful and looking over the instruments selecting one that looked like a hook with a needle at the end and another that looked like it was a claw. Belle felt her body begin to shake. She had seen such devices before, they were for piercing the body; she began to cry. Hot tears ran down her temples as she shook with sobs.

"Now dearie, this will hurt I wont lie; but it will not be as bad as all that I assure you. Here, Let's get the hard one out of the way first. His hands lovingly pushed back her hair as he wiped her eyes before picking up a swab of cotton and the first bottle with the strong smell to it. " I'll be putting my mark on your sweet, tender little jewel. Now if you lay still and be a good pet, this wont be as bad as you think. His hand lay flat on her belly as it weighted her down while the other parted her folds, unhooding her hidden bud and as he pinched it between his fingers it filled with blood and engorged itself for him. She thought she heard a faint chuckle as he worked it in his hands before picking up the needle. Belle knew what would come next and knew she had no choice but to obey and lay still as he pierced a small hole through her clit before inserting a small golden ring through it. She gasped and cried out a bit as he worked on her but she realized it hadn't been as bad as she had originally thought, but now he had put a mark on her precious flesh, she would no longer be unscathed, untouched; she was now branded his.

His fingers fiddled with the golden orb that hung from her. "Lovely and I thought you could be no lovelier, yet here you are; now for the others." Belle could feel the throbbing from between her thighs as the pain from what he had done hummed loudly between her ears. Her fingers ached to feel the hateful little thing that lay snuggled next to her sex in its new home but she dared not to with him watching. He moved up to her breasts before leaning over and placing a kiss against each nipple. They began to stiffen and harden as he played with each one, rolling it between first finger and thumb, making each one stand erect before he plucked one hard, his hand roughly kneading her sore little tit, as he grabbed a handful, playing with it roughly. Belle bit her lip trying not to make a sound as he picked up another needle before rubbing the smelly substance than assaulted Belle's nose on her hard bare peak before piercing it with the needle in his hand. She cried out then before sliding yet another golden hoop through her skin, closing it, attaching it to her forever.

Belle began to cry as he reached for the other, the heat of pain scorching her abused nipple as it drowned out the pain from her swollen clit. If her master noticed her distress he didn't react to it, no longer trying to calm and reassure her but instead beset upon his task as he pinched and rolled her nipple around before piercing the tender little peak making her with yet another ring. Belle bit her bottom lip in an effort not to scream, tasting blood in her mouth as he cleaned the offending areas with a stinging substance before picking up the little golden chains and somehow attaching them to each nipple and them lacing those chains through the one at her pubis. She couldn't have felt more ashamed as she watched him through tears as he stepped back to have a look at his handy work. She reached up with a shaky hand and felt the golden strands that connected her most delicate parts to each other and felt down between her legs at the small golden ring that now pierced her, marking her as the Dark One's property.

She looked at him crossly. How could he do this to her, make her no better than an animal, but he appeared not to notice or if he did, her anger was of no consequence as he held out a hand to help her set up. She winced in pain as she struggled to sit up on the table, the chains cold against her belly as they danced over her skin.

"Don't worry although the rings are not to be removed the chains can come off my dear, so don't fret, You look beautiful; oh don't cry, it's not as bad as it seems." Belle couldn't help the tears that poured down each cheek. Her despair clearly written on each cheek. How could this be happening to her. Her father had sold her to the monster of the land and now that she was his slave she was branded his forever.

"Let's get you to bed, your exhausted and a good nights sleep is what will make you feel better. Here, drink this, it will make the pain less and will make sleep come quicker. He handed her the cup as she drank it down before he pulled back the cover and led her to the bed. Soon everything turned foggy and seemed distant as he tucked her in, her pain fading off into the distance. Her last moments were of him undressing, stripping down to his pants, leaving his chest bare as he slipped in beside her, but she was too tired to protest as he molded himself against her; His chest against her back. She felt his hand absently come up around her and touch the little ring at her breast but she felt no pain as his nail traced the gold ring before darkness over took her and she succumbed to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle roused from her dream slowly, it was a good dream; pleasant and lazy. She thought that her body tingled with the lure of sleeping, she felt light as if floating. She tried to go back, succumb to the feeling once again, the pleasant heavy feel of her arms and legs, the warm, wet sensation between her legs. She moaned deep in her throat as it got more persistent.

Her belly jumped, a small spasm causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh as she shifted on the bed. Her mind gradually came to and she realized that it wasnt a dream and the warm sensation was her master as he lay with his head buried between her thighs.

Belle's body went tense when she realized what was happening but Rumpelstiltskin did not cease in his actions. She whimpered as his tongue licked at her ringed clit. it was very tender and sore as he tugged gently against the metal. "Don't fret dearie, it will feel better; very soon." She squirmed slightly when she felt his digits trace her sex.

"You are young, and this is all new, but soon enough you'll moisten up for your master, soon enough, but for now, you will endure my ministrations; in order to train your body to what will come naturally." His tongue took another gentle lick up her folds, he smiled at her reaction; she was fighting against the reaction it caused. Her legs twitched each time his mouth touched her. Her loud gasp when his finger played with her small opening was music to his ears. Each time Belle moved the golden chains that connected her most sensitive area caused a rush of painful tugging to course throughout her young body. She was well aware that he could cause her pain and often had heard stories of young girls that had been plucked far to violently and quickly, causing great discomfort.

He softly rubbed around her opening. She had yet to show signs of getting wet but as he slowly inserted a finger he felt her muscles clench around it; she was very tight. He laughed a small sound as he watched her try to push the invading digit out with her clenching, managing only to make him aroused watching the delicate blush of pink flesh spasm around his finger. He slowly rolled his finger, pushing up as he moved it in and out each time causing a new rush of sensation in her body. She felt Her legs straightening out tight and her toes curling of their own accord as she fought against her own will and the overwhelming need to arch into his hand; her body was responding whether she wanted it to or not.

"That's it my pet, do you feel this?" The pad of his finger ran across a particularly sensitive area and Belle's hips jerked. "This is mine, and you are mine and I will have this a hundred times a day if I choose and you will be ready for me anytime I wish it. You respond beautifully. You'll soon get used to me here, and here as well." Belle gasped as his finger suddenly appeared at her bottom. She tried to squirm away as he rubbed gingerly at her tight little puckered hole. He only laughed at her as she whimpered.

He went back to his ministrations making Belle's eyes roll back as his tongue worked her clit till she was struggling not to cry out and buck her hips in frustration, her instincts urging her body to move toward the pleasure, her hands fisted at the bed as she bit her lip tightly trying not to cry out as he worked her over with his talented tongue.

Suddenly a sound could be heard from outside in the courtyard that brought Rumpelstiltskin up short as he jumped up from the bed in an obvious rage. "So they've come to alter the deal have they? I'll have ogres invade their lands and destroy everything they own before the sun sets upon their lands for this; If they think they will retrieve their princess they are fools." He turned to the girl in the bed as she sat up watching her master, she had no idea what was going on. Was it her father come for her after he had so easily handed her over as if she were nothing? Or perhaps it was the man her father had intended for her to marry; no doubt his large ego bruised that he hadn't gotten his little prize after all.

"Come little one, this you might want to witness." He reached down and snatched Belle up by her arm as she struggled to her feet. She could only gasp and watch as Rumpelstiltskin unhooked the thin golden chains from the ring in her clit tugging at them as they were still attached to the nipple rings and used them as sort of a leash to lead her down to the main hall of the castle. Belle felt mortified, he had offered her no covering and now he was pulling her after him as if she were no more than his pet. Her nipples were still sore from the golden bands and she struggled to keep slack in the chains as his long gait hurried her along behind him.

"Please Master, I have nothing to cover myself with, surely you could afford me something, anything to shield me from prying eyes." If he heard her he payed no attention to her request as he pulled his naked, shivering slave along behind him. Soon banging could be heard as a battering ram hit the front doors of the citadel full force.

"So they want to slay the beast do they, can't have their princess become the Dark One's whore? well, I'll let them see what happens to someone who goes back on a deal with me."

Suddenly the doors flew open with a wave of Rumple's hand and the men holding the battering ram ran stumbling in with their heavy load, their eyes wide with fright and surprise as they came face to face with the Dark One.

Rumple waved his hand and a large snake of purple smoke shot out like a striking cobra enveloping the men of the King, nothing but the abandoned ram stood where the men had been. Rumple gave a light tug on Belle's chains giving her no choice but to follow him as he went out into the courtyard to collect his prisoners.

He found them bound and gagged laying in the grass, Maurice and Gaston as he stood over them with his slave in tow. Tears fell down Belle's cheeks at the thought of her nakedness in front of the men. Her father and the man who had been only days ago betrothed to her now laying tied up like lambs to a slaughter with the Dark One smiling over them. Belle hid her sex with her hands and he didn't stop her as he stared at the men. All they could do was stare back, their mouths gagged and their arms and legs tied tightly.

"Well, I take it you came to amend our deal well, once a deal is struck it can't be undone, she belongs to me and I feel a demonstration is in order, now I'm going to give you just that before I kill you for daring to set foot within these grounds, with the intent of stealing my property."

Belle gasped in horror as a thick cloud of purple smoked surrounded the men and they also disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come along pet, don't want to get you chilled out here now do we"...

Belle had no choice but to be led back in the castle as if her father had never been there, she wondered where the Dark One had taken him off to and if she would see them again. Rumpelstiltskin led her back to the room they had previously occupied and Belle took a seat on the bed.

Rumpel watched her with fierce eyes as her fingers scratched at the fabric beneath them, their animal intensity almost too much for Belle to bear. She figited around on the bed as he took a seat in the chair across from her. She half expected him to pick up where he left off and there was a part of her that was the slightest bit curious where he had intended to stop, that is if he had intended at all. He had all but ravished her leaving her virginity intact but only just barely. She kept her eyes down as she tried to make herself as small as possible while he observed her. She was hungry and could use a chamber pot as she tried to sit still in the Dark Lords presence; failing miserably. He guessed her discomfort as he rose and walked over to her. His rough, scaly hand made a blaring contrast against her silky tresses, he stroked her hair as he spoke.

"It seems I have a pressing matter my pet so I'm going to leave you now. I think I out to tell you, I've decided to keep you here with me. I may have found a use for you, although I doubt you will like it." Belle's eyes jumped to his in concern..what place had he found for her here and why would she not like it? He had said she was no more than a bargaining chip, that he would most likely sell her off or trade her in a deal but now she was to stay? She had hoped to be perhaps brought to a royal house and that maybe like the others Rumpel would only toy with her rather than ruin her..Now she was to remain his...forever...

His fingers under her chin tilting her head up to look into his eyes made her realise she had coiled up into herself and that silent tears had begun to fall. He didn't move to wipe them away only his eyes following them before returning to hers. He scanned her face looking for something before she felt his hand on her breast. Belle closed her eyes as he fiddled with the ringed nipple, it was still tender as he unclasped the chains, giving them a light tug as he worked to set her free. "There, that's better, isn't it, I'll be back later." His hand left her then as he walked to the door, "There is food and a dressing gown; get fed and bathed and dressed before I return." Belle's brow furrowed as he slammed the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The echoing sound of boots filled the dungeons as the two men hung from the ceiling, tied up like lambs for the slaughter. They had obviously not thought this through, they should have not have went back on the deal. They could both see that now; now that their lives hung in the balance. Both had glimpsed the girl they had came for. She had been much altered. Maurice's face turned a blush thinking about his daughter strung as a pet whore, rings through her flesh in the most sensitive of areas, put there by that monster.

"Well, gentlemen, how gracious of you to come uninvited and unannounced. I shall have to think of a special kind of hell for you now. Let me ask you this one thing. I kept my end of the bargain, the ogres are no longer a threat, why would you try to invade my castle; do you both have a death wish perhaps? I've turned men into garden snails for less and what I'm going to do to you both will make that look like a blessing." Maurice struggled to say something, probably not anything Rumpel wished to hear, but then again there wasn't anything the old fart could have said that would have perked up the Dark Ones ears; except perhaps screams of agony.

He stopped in front of the men as they both heaved with fright, not unaware that their lives were perilously close to a very painful death. "I plan on seeing both of your bodies rot as they hang on spikes but I was thinking that there would be no problem in providing a little entertainment first, for everyone. We all have the same goal I think, a certain princess, there is no sense in you both going to your graves without a small display of what you will never have." His smile was venomous and the meaning of his words not lost on his captives.

"She has told me old man that you dallied with your own daughter, you filthy pig." Maurice grew red faced as he struggled in vain against his bonds. "Whats wrong, couldn't find a bar maid or servant girl, had to trap your little girl in your bed instead, well, you may have managed somehow to have kept her intact for as long as you did but your consort here all but fucked her half a dozen times at least. As I strolled through her mind, I saw the things he had been doing for a while. I must admit, she is quite the young,lovely beauty, I'm not so sure I could have managed quite as well as he."

"I think I'll keep you both as well now too, I haven't made up my mind," he put his fingers thoughtfully against his chin as if he were actually considering it instead of mearly toying with them. "Of course now that you have violated our original agreement your life and lands now belong to me. As long as you swear allegiance to me then I might keep you alive; as slaves of course. You both could come in quite handy but first of course there will have to be a few adjustments shall we say made." Rumpel put his hand up to his ear as if he were listening for a reaction, one of course he was fully aware that they could not give.

"Excellent dearies, well then let's get on with it then shall we?"

Belle could hear screams coming from somewhere. She ran over to the door but it almost seemed like wind now that she could no longer hear it, yes, it must have been the wind, surely not her father and Gaston. They must be long dead by now. Belle had bathed, her hair still hung wet down her back as she put on the white dressing gown that had been left for her, it was something that normally she would have slept in except it was quite shear and did little for her modesty and she was sure her lord would be back soon. Her body trembled thinking about it. Her chains had been taken away but the small ring that dangled in her moist curls remained as well as the ones inserted into each nipple. She had tugged on them gently and a shiver went through her for a moment while she was in the bath.

She didn't have to wait long for the Dark One to return and his face suggested in no uncertain terms his mood was as dark as his name implied. Belle stood up and backed away from him as he advanced on he like a serpent intent for its kill. Before she knew it he had her backed against the wall with no hope for escape. His larger frame seemed to tower over hers and his face swept over her body clad in only the thin gown. He put his hands on her hips pulling her toward him as she whimpered, not fully knowing what he expected from her. She was still for the most part a young, virtuous girl and except for his playing with her as he had done so spontaneously for the last few days, she didn't really know what he wanted. She let out a loud gasp when he ripped open her gown at the neck; renting the fabric in two, exposing her to the waist before greedily fisting her breasts. He was rough as he sought out her mouth hungrily, invading her as his hands moved to grip her bottom hard, lifting her off the floor as he held her up, pinned against the wall. He pressed his erection into her belly as he took a nipple into his mouth and tugged on it before suckling it, causing Belle to cry out with fear. She held on to him at his shoulders as he continued to knead her bottom, pulling at it roughly. He let go of her nipple with a pop. "Now little girl, its time for a new lesson, one I've been looking forward to. If I'm going to keep you then you will learn to please me. Your first lesson will begin tonight, you might even enjoy it, once you get used to doing it." He pulled her away from the wall and she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from dangling as he gripped her hard; she would no doubt carry bruises from his strong hands.

"Your father and the man Gaston, they were the only men to ever touch you in any intimate way? No fumbling with any servants or stable boys at all except me...these things matter?" Belle could only stare as she tried to find her voice, only a sharp shake of her head, Rumple took that as a no.

"Have you ever seen any of their sex organs or any man's at any time dearie? Belle thought about how she had felt the hard slippery organ between her legs as Gaston had assaulted her with it, its heat as he pumped it against her, how it felt slippery and wet as it moved with a life of its own tight between her thighs, the hardness of it seeking entrance but never gaining it. Belle shook her head as she hid her face behind a veil of hair in shame.

The sound of Rumpel undressing had her head up in an instant. His hands as they brushed aside his boots and pants, Belle saw him jerk off his jacket impatiently as if he could not rid himself of his clothing fast enough. She fumbled with trying to hold her torn shift closed as she scrambled away from him, but there was no place to go. Her deep blue orbs took in his body with more than a little fear. The shinning golden skin, the flecks of green scales, odd but beautiful, it was everywhere. She couldn't look away as he removed the last of it and stood naked before her. Her eyes were drawn to it immediately, long and proud as it lengthened; she watched in fascination.

"Come here my beauty, it wont hurt you, not yet anyway." What did he mean not yet Belle thought. She trembled in fear as she slowly obeyed him. "I'm going to train you, do you know what that means?" Belle licked her lips before sucking her lower one into her mouth in confusion, she had no idea. She looked down at his cock again, it seemed to have doubled as it now jutted forward.

"Touch it."

Belle reached out her hand slowly but halted inches before contact, frightened; but of what she had no idea.

Rumpelstiltskin blew hard through his nostrils, she needed to learn. Her beauty was of no consequence he told himself, if she could not perform as well, of course he was fooling no one. Her face was all he could think about. Her perfect body, that tight little cunt wrapped around him, how she tasted, how she looked when he raised his head up from between her thighs to see her head thrown back, how she must look when she came undone, how her father and Gaston would look when they watched helplessly as he filled her, now that would be a sight; one he couldn't wait for.

He reached out and snatched her hand and jerked her forward as he placed it upon his hard shaft. Her little fingers instinctively went around it but couldn't reach completely. Belle's eyes widened as it twitched in her hand. It was hard but oh so soft as well. "Yes, just like that oh you are a quick learner dearie" His voice had lost its high lilt and was now much huskier with need.

Rumpel closed his eyes and leant his head back as he lost himself to the feeling of her clever little fingers massaging him. "Get on the bed, lay on your back." Belle obeyed, this was it she told herself, he would take her for himself. She did as commanded while he stood over her. Her shift still covered a portion of her but there was no need for it, he ripped it in two, as she let out a quiet gasp. His eyes immediately scanned her body before settling on her roundish belly and legs as she fought not to clamp them tightly together. " Your young, but no so young as to not know what a man and a woman do together. I will have you but I have planned something special for our first time and in order for that I must train you so that you can put on a good show for our special audience. You see this will not be a personal affair, I am not in love with you, you are my property and I will consummate our agreement anyway I see fit." He leant down over her, his cock pressed tightly against her belly as he licked and kissed her breasts until they were taunt as he ran his tongue through the small metal rings. His knee pried apart her legs as his long, spidery fingers found her mound, tugging on the soft downy hair there before parting her folds and inserting one long finger. Belle stiffened when she felt the stretch, but he didn't stop, inserting a second, twisting them slowly. " Your so tight my pet, I can't have you ripping, we wouldn't want to harm the merchandise, relax, you can take it, soon you'll take much more than this; there, see it's already getting much better." Belle found herself squirming as he slowly worked her open, she could feel a tightness begin before wetness coated his fingers, making it far closer to pleasure than pain. His breath was hot in her ear as he rubbed his hardness on her belly, she whimpered as he used his thumb to circle the hood of her cunt, searching for that small bud of pleasure that made her legs shake. His mouth found hers for a second, his tongue delving deep into her mouth before he claimed her neck proudly putting a red mark on her delicate white throat. His fingers pushed in deeper than ever before making her groan as he curled them forward causing her to arch her back. It hurt a little but the pleasure soon won out. When he pulled away her eyes came open and before she knew what was happening he was pulling her up from the bed and forcing her to a much more submissive level as he forced her to her knees.

She looked up at him to find his cock inches from her face, she could see a drop of clear fluid on the tip as he placed his hand tightly on top of her head, keeping her in place. "Open up now, it's time for your lesson to begin." Her eyes wide in fear as he rubbed himself against her lips, the drop of fluid touching her full, pink mouth. She opened but not enough as he slide the massive hard organ past her lips and past her teeth. She tried to be careful not to scrape them against the sensitive flesh but he went in to far causing her to begin choking almost immediately. "Open wider, take in Belle, you can do better than that, now close your mouth around it and suck." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to fight the feeling of gagging as she closed her mouth around him. He moaned with a smile seemingly completely unaware of her discomfort as he drew back and pumped her mouth a few times. Belle grabbed at his hips trying to keep herself up right as he drove into her a few more times, she tasted the salty taste of his cum in the back of her throat as he spurted hot fluid into her while he kept her head in place. She began to fight and struggle as she pulled away trying to catch her breath. He let her go, taking his hand off her head but when she moved back to spit out what he had planted in her mouth he grabbed her jaw, clamping her mouth shut tight. "Swallow it, NOW!" Fighting back tears and his fingers holding her face tightly Belle had no choice but to swallow it down. When he was satisfied she had done as requested he let go of her as she fell back sputtering, holding her stomach to keep from retching.

She wiped furiously at her mouth trying to rid herself of the hot salty taste that lingered and threatened to make her sick until her hauled her to her feet in front of him. Tears cascaded down her face as she strove to catch her breath. Rumpel turned her around and held her back tightly to his chest as she struggled for a few seconds, his voice and arms, finally calming her down while he shushed in her ear, telling her all would be alright. "The first lesson is the hardest my sweet, but you did wonderfully, you'll get used to it as time goes on and now I have a treat for you and you well deserve it for that. Belle didn't want any treats, she was angry and sick after what he had just done. His hand rubbed her belly as he kissed her neck, pulling her damp hair over her shoulder and out of the way. "Lean over and place your hands on the bed my sweet and I'll make it all better... go on." His voice was almost hypnotic and she found herself obeying his command. His fingers rubbed her shoulders as he kissed down her spine and the lower he got Belle could feel him sinking to his knees behind her. She let out a small sound in the back of her throat when she felt his tongue snake between her legs and taste her. He was behind her, his arms came up between her legs to hold her up, his long fingers digging into her hips. He buried his face in her backside as he feasted on her there. Soon she felt her arms giving out as she lowered her self down on her elbows, letting him have his way. The ache returned as he dove his tongue in and out of her cunt as if he couldn't get enough of her taste. A burning heat built up as she stretched up on her tip toes, giving herself over to him; as if she had any choice. He would do as he pleased and right now it pleased him to devour her whole. When she felt his fingers once more find her center, pushing into her, it was like a wave of pleasure one she could not sit still for as nature took over and she pumped her hips back against them as they pushed in and out of her. A tension built up in her belly that could not be denied any longer before she heard herself cry out as her legs gave out and she gave herself up to whatever was happening. She was the orifice he was using and nothing more as it pulsed with a life of it's own as he used every part of himself to satisfy it, his fingers, his tongue, even his long nose rubbing against her as she sobbed out in relief until she could no longer move.

When she could no longer feel anything Rumpel stood and helped her limp, heavy body up on the bed. She was near comatose as he once more placed small kisses on her bare back before covering her up. "Sleep now little one, another performance even more draining than that one will required later, but I don't think I'll have to worry about whether or not you will enjoy that if you were satisfied with that little taste."He wiped her nectar off his mouth before a wave of his hands replaced his clothing. Another wave extinguished the candles and lite the fire in the hearth before closing the door and locking up his prize to go see if the bleeding had clotted on the two men who would never again even think about touching his little sleeping princess before he treated them one last time before their execution.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle opened her groggy, sleep filled eyes, her lids fluttering trying to erase the fogginess in her mind, it had been like a dream.

For a moment she even imagined she was in her old room. The nice soft carpets and warm curtains that kept the sun at bay when she felt like sleeping the muggy days away till twilight came and she could join the others in the dinning hall as they laughed and cheered as one more song was played by the musicians her father payed.

Her focus came into view to cold, stone walls, the grey seemingly pulling any warmth out of the air. Belle shivered, her hands searching for the blanket she had kicked off. She didn't like being naked and she seemed to be most of the time, what little clothing her master offered her had been ripped away in a frenzy of carnal desire.

Her old life seemed a dream and her reality a cold, harsh yet intriguing place where she explored something that had once seemed disgusting but now seemed quite ordinary and somewhat pleasant to her senses. One could adapt to almost anything and even though she was young, too young for the things she had suffered in her years, she found her body responding never the less to the touch and feel of this strange new world.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as she rolled over to her back, her eyes closed as she flung her arms wide like a child, remembering what he had made her feel, she didn't know such things existed, and to experience them with someone who she had been old all her life was nothing more than an animal, well, her mind was all a flutter. He frightened her, he told her she would not be happy with the things he had in store for her, she thought about what he had already done, was she unhappy now? not as much as she had been, not nearly as much.

Tentatively her hand snaked down and lightly ran her fingers over her little ringed mound. The soft hair there tickling her hand. She opened her legs a bit as she cupped herself, thinking of Rumpelstiltskin's tongue as it darted in and out, tasting her. She wondered what it tasted like, did she taste as he had? She wrinkled her nose remembering that she hadn't liked his taste; salty and thick. She didn't like how he had forced it down her. She had cried, he could be demanding and cruel. It had made her stomach churn, but now she felt a small ache as she toyed with her opening, her small clever fingers rubbing over her bud causing pleasant feelings to fill her thoughts.

She worked her finger in sharp tiny circles as he had done and could feel a warmth spread through her limbs as she seemed to come alive thinking about his mouth and how his suckling and nibbling had felt good as she had squirmed beneath him. She wondered when he would return, where he had gone. She had collapsed with exhaustion after he was done with her, falling into a dreamless sleep, feeling a sense of contentedness she had not felt before. She bent her knees and opened her legs wider as her fingers entered and felt a warm wetness collect, as she spread it across her bud, working it all the faster, a throbbing threatening to take over as she groaned in pleasure of what she was creating in herself, she was so engrossed that she didn't see or hear him appear.

Rumpelstiltskin had seen to his two unlucky captives. They were incapable of anything to cause hurt anymore, besides that was HIS job and he would not be outdone but as he took them to his rooms where he would prepare the ritual for conception. Their contrite attitudes the only response from them as he placed a collar around each ones neck promising a special treat if they behaved themselves before going to seek out his little mistress and oh did he ever find her. She was in quite the ecstasy as she hummed in satisfaction of the game she was playing. She was a beauty there was no denying that and sneaking up on her as she toyed with herself was an image that would fuel Rumpel's desires for many a night to come.

"What do you are think your doing my dear, that is for me only, I gave no permission for you to be dallying with my personal things, and what you are doing is quite personal I assure you." Belle shot up as if an ogre had crashed though the door. Her face a deep crimson as she clutched at the covers in an attempt to still her shaking. She had not reached satisfaction but she had been close and the throbbing was near painful to bear as her sex felt swollen and sore, she could not face that knowing grin spread across his face as he smiled down at her smugly.

"Are we anxious dearie, have I created a little wanton in my days with you, I bet you never dared to explore yourself as I've just seen before now have you?" Belle didn't answer, it was a rhetorical question, he already knew she hadn't. She had never thought about it before he had awakened the want that lay within her."

"Let's get you washed and ready my dear, our audience awaits your performance." Belle's eyes shot to his, audience? Who else knew she was here...well besides her father and ...oh no, he had them...here, possibly her fathers soldiers too.

She vaguely remembered the night so long ago she had snuck down into the army's quarters. She was only ten and was not allowed to be out of bed. Her fathers soldiers had come in from a battle to the north and the roar of men and laughter had echoed through the halls, seeping up to her room. Her nurse was fast asleep in the chair, her snores loud enough to awake even Belle's dead mother as she tiptoed past her, silently shutting the door. She had heard the shouts and cheers of the men below before she ever reached them. They had been gone and had defeated the north in less than a few months, they had driven them back.

That morning Belle had seen the stock of prisoners that had been carted in, being pulled in by oxen as they held onto the bars as the cage rolled along the worn out road leading to the castle.

Men and women alike, some bloodied where they had been ambushed. The women scared and shaking as their round eyes wide in fear of what was to become their fates twisted in their minds like boa constrictors choking them slowly until there was not another breath to be had. Belle remembered the soldiers taunting them. One or two of the women being pulled by their hands or legs close to the men while one or more of the soldiers ran their large gloved hands under skirts while the unlucky women struggled against them, some of them young girls, their virtues possibly still intact but none could wager for how long as they were now prisoners and spoils of battle.

Belle watched safely from her tower as one soldier used a large key to open the cage, the women all rushing to the far corner in a vain attempt to escape a fate they had no way of avoiding. The large man grabbing a particularly young red haired girl of no more than fourteen Belle would guess, slinging her smartly across his broad shoulders. Belle could see the fight go out of the girl as she accepted her fate, knowing what was to come, Belle felt helpless as she watched the soldier smack back one older woman that was in all likelihood the childs mother as she attempted to grasp at her daughters feet. The soldier pushed her back roughly against the other women before closing the gate taking his prize with him, Belle could hear the other men shouting and urging him on as they disappeared into the bowels of the castle where they resided when not on quest for Belle's father Maurice.

Belle remembered the young woman and spotted her immediately that night as she inched her way up to the large doors that held the soldiers. Her small face easily fitting between the crack in the large double doors. Her innocent mind not preparing her for what she was to witness. She was not alone, perhaps ten to twelve other women were scattered about the room with perhaps thirty or more soldiers. Some layed back on the table, their skirts either hiked up above their waist or non-existent, as the men fucked them mercilessly as they struggled or else lay there like lifeless dolls, accepting their fates. Belle spotted the young red-head she had witnessed earlier, her belly and chest pushed against the table, her long red hair across her face as two large soldiers took turns abusing her ass and cunt. The largest soldier spit on her ass as the only lubrication as he took a hold of his long hard cock and pushed it deeply into her tight unused bottom. The bone chilling scream from the girl was enough to make Belle want to close her eyes to block out the sight but yet she could not as she watched the soldier smack her upturned bottom that was bright pink from earlier smacks it had endured. After a few minutes he pulled out of her only to flip her over as if she were no more than a doll as he pushed her back against the table pulling her slim legs up against his shoulders before jamming himself up to his balls into her tight little cunt, Belle watched as he grunted heavily a few times before the man beside him began to protest that it was his turn complaining that if he ripped her then she would be useless. the girl seemed not to notice, her mind had retreated within her, but other fought Belle noticed as one young girl that had been forced to her hand and knees as she was filled in every hole she had. She was straddled a large man who had forced her down on his shaft as he held her there with strong hands on her hips as his greedy mouth suckled at her dangling tits with another behind her ramming into her so hard it lifted her up in the air, stretching her wide as yet another filled her mouth, her protests were futile, there was no way to escape her fate. Belle's eyes went to one particular girl that lay on the table, her slim legs dangling off the table as a soldier buried his head between her legs, as if devouring her sex. Belle tilted her head in wonder, puzzlement; but now that she had grown and experienced men in her own right, she understood.

Belle took her masters hand and was led over to the prepared bath, sinking into the welcoming water, he had even provided her with a bubbling oil that smelled of lavender. She watched wordlessly as he stripped before her, his eyes never leaving hers as he removed each piece of clothing before joining her. Belle watched as he pulled her close and kissed her mouth, his tongue entering, not bothering to ask permission. His hands encircled her, one reaching down to rub between her legs, his finger entering her as he swallowed the small squeak of a sound she made as he did, the water provided lubrication as he rubbed his digits around her opening lightly pinching her clit before moving up to her breast. His thumb and forefinger gently tugging the golden ring before kneading her tit forcefully. He finally let her go for her to catch her breath as he smiled at the fact that she had closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment, knowing she had no choice but choosing rather than retreating to a place within her mind, accepting her fate and enjoying the experience, as it was pleasant enough, for now. If it became difficult to bear when he took her, well she would worry about that when the time came to worry.

After thoroughly bathing his little wanton he led her out of the tub, noticing that she was now aroused from his earlier actions. She all but squirmed as he towel dryed her off, almost unable to sit still when he rubbed the towel against her highly sensitive sex. He smiled to himself, he liked that she wanted something she had no idea what it was but he knew she wanted it.

He towel dried her long hair before producing a thin golden spun gown. The fabric was soft yet spun with his own fingertips, thin as a spiders web as he coaxed her to hold up her milky white arms while he slipped it over her, instead of covering her it only served to accent all of her best features, the gold rings standing out against the fabric, her stiff nipples peaking through the fibers.

Belle resisted the urge to look into his eyes even though she knew he was watching her intently. He didn't speak but he didn't have to as he led her to a chair and began brushing out her hair, with a brush she hadn't spotted before. He wasn't the least bit rough with his prize, his hands were gentle and efficient as he worked out snags from her chestnut curls.

"What I have planned tonight cannot be changed dearie, it may prove difficult but from what I have witnessed I think you are ready and will rise to the challenge nicely. I hope you are ready to face your father and your betrothed, they are to witness this important event." Belle jumped up and away from him, she felt panic rising in her throat. Perhaps he meant to sacrifice her to whatever gods he worshipped, spurned on by her father who had made Belle's little sister pass through the fire at birth so that the rains would come, he was an evil man. The only reason Belle had been spared was because of her beauty and the promise of an alliance with Gaston's family at her birth. Her sister had not been so lucky, there had been a two-year drout at the time of her birth. She had not been the only sacrifice. All the female children born that year had been done away with in hopes of appeasing the gods. Belle didn't know which ones her master worshiped or perhaps none, maybe he was a god himself and needed no appeasing to any god, but she wanted no part of anything that had to do with her father.

Rumpelstiltskin was on her in a fraction of a second, his grip like a vice on her arm as he hauled her close, his warm breath in her face, "What is it princess, your father? I have rendered him harmless, your betrothed as well. Both slaves in my household from this day forth, their lands and titles forfeit to me. I give them to you as a gift, one of many for tonight as you will do me the honor of conceiving a child." Belle's eyes were wide with fear, a child? her father as a gift? Was he mad? She was but a child herself, too young to be bred. What had he done to her father, was he dead and her master was going to present their heads on a stake for her as a gift?

"Please, you cannot mean this...What have you done to my father? Please tell me he is dead along with Gaston. I do not wish them as gifts of any sort and I do not wish to carry a child."

His eyes darkened with a unbounding fury,his features twisted in a rage "You do not want my child, well you will bear it none the less. If you do not want it, never fear, I shall slit your throat as soon as it is free from you, you have my word dearie. As for your father and Gaston, they are now unics to serve me as I wish and if you require no gifts, then none you will receive."

Belle cried out in pain as his grip tightened in anger at her words. Ungrateful, spoiled little cunt, he had tried to be nice, and thought he was doing a fine job of it too. Who would not want to give birth to a god? A child of the dark one would be a great gift, a powerful lord with unknown powers possibly even greater than his father. Well, she would spent her months of incubating in a prison cell if she were not careful.

"Well, come dearie, lets get the unpleasantries over with then shall we?" Belle had no choice but to stumble along as he all but dragged her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle had never seen a room quite like this one, impossibly high ceiling that seemed to reach straight through the middle of the castle, a thick clear glass roof allowing her to see the night; fire flies that lit up the sky like a speckled solar system of a universe full of living stars.

The room seemed dimly lite and Belle could not detect another presence besides herself and the sorcerer who had gone dark and quiet as he led her to the center of the room where a bed of sorts sat. It was pristine in condition yet strange looking to her eyes. The bed itself was round, not at all like a normal one, the ones Belle had ever seen were for comfort, ;for rest this one seemed for a different purpose.

As he led her to it, the first thing she realized was that it was more of a medical table that had been cushioned with something, it wasnt very comfortable, just barely in fact and as she observed there were straps at opposite ends. Two on one side and two across. She hoped he didn't intend to restrain her; he seemed withdrawn and intent on his mission as he pulled her over to the table and unfastened one of the belts. Her eyes widened as he tugged her wrist, an indication he wanted her to get up on this contraption of his.

"Tell me, will this hurt?" Her voice tried not to revile the fear she felt.

For the first time his eyes met hers, his brow wrinkled slightly for a brief second as he considered how to respond, his voice was low and serious. "Your young but not too young, it will I'm afraid. I...I will try to be swift." Belle swallowed hard at his reply; so this was it and it was going to be painful... She nodded her head silently.

"Please, I don't want to be tied down, I wont try to escape, just...I dont want them.." Her voice seemed to shake as she tried to keep a pleading tone out of it, she raised her chin as she held him there; what would he do..how would he respond?

Rumpelstiltskin stared into her deep blue eyes for a moment, one that seemed to last forever, Belle was the first to look away. He seemed to be searching for something. His eyes roamed over her body that was clad in the gold mesh material, it shimmered in the pale light; every curve catching his eye. She was well built for one so young. Young buds, firm and taunt begging to be pinched, their small golden rings pushing through the fabric; a hint of a naval that was surrounded in shapely hips which held the promise of fertility.

Belle glanced around the room still her eye catching on no one else, where they alone?. She knew they were there, but where were they hidden? She shivered, it was cold in the room. Rumpel Held out his hand for support as she climbed onto the table with as much dignity as she could muster. It was about to be removed at any moment. She felt guilty for enjoying their other moments, she shouldn't have, that had been naive of her. He was a known monster, known for stealing children but this time, he would make one, with her; and then what... take it and be done with her? He said he wanted a child born of magic, what if she could not give him one, would he kill them both?

She didn't want to become pregnant, she didn't want her womb full of his seed germinating an evil spawn of dread inside her, her belly swelling with child, she felt scared, she had heard tales of painful childbirth and that it was very bad on young women especially. Would he save her if something wrong happened? Or just leave her to die, stealing the child and disposing of her body as if she had never existed...she suspected it would be the later rather than save her from anything, this was business to him, a deal made with her cruel father; she hoped her father was dead, and she hoped his death had been painful.

She didn't realise she was crying untill his warm hand raised and wiped a warm tear from her cheek. She sniffed and licked her lips as she watched him bring it to his mouth, tasting the wetness. Se sat mesmerized as her eyes fixed on his mouth as it drew closer to hers.

Rumpel felt like he needed to taste her as if he were walking through a parched desert and she was the wellspring of life. Her tear tasted of warm salt but he needed more, his mouth claimed hers in a kiss before his tongue dipped down, tasting her fully. His hand buried itself in her hair as his other ran its way up her thigh.

Belle could taste him in her mouth, he was all warmth and spice like a cinnamon she had once tasted from a distant land, sent as a gift to her father. She surrendered to his mouth, his hands; everything, if there was going to be pain then she would try to enjoy the better parts while she could, there was no getting out of it she suspected.

She felt him push her back as he stepped between her thighs,pulling her toward him by her hips. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his palm against her breast, warm and tight as he massaged her a moment before toying with the ring in her nipple. He tugged at her dress that was ridding up her legs, trying to expose her sex as his fingers gripped her thighs. His mouth left hers as he trailed hot open mouth kisses down her jaw and shoulder, removing any barrier on his way down.

She felt a jolt of electricity when his hand dove greedily between her legs and cupped her sex. His fingers rubbing small circles as they searched for her tiny opening once more, he parted her folds before giving her pierced clit a light tug. Belle gasped into his mouth as he pinched and massaged her, leaving her breathing ragged and feeling light headed.

"I have a little something that will make this a little easier for all evolved, I'm a good size man and well, your quite a small one dearie, so I have took the liberty of producing a cream especially for you, Gaston, bring me what I need." Belle's eyes flew open at the mention of her former betrothed name. she began to struggle as the towering figure came out of nowhere carrying a jar of something looking as meek as a kitten with Rumple very much in control. Belle tried to move but as quickly as she began to bolt, he caught her by the arm and stopped her by forcing her back down."Be easy, he can't hurt you anymore" he turned to Gaston who dared not meet his new masters eyes, he glanced sideways at Belle for only a second, but it was enough to give Belle a chill. He looked as if he could have he would drag her away and claim her as his own. Belle shrank back, for a second glad to be in Rumpel's care instead of Gastons.

Rumpelstiltskin paid him no mind as he prepared to step back into the shadows, Belles head darted around looking for her father who must be there somewhere.

"No, I want you both to watch, you may stay where you are." A sinister smile turned his mouth up, "I want you to see your little princess get bred by a monster." Belle shook her head no as her father slunk out of the shadows with a limp. He had been hurt and hurt bad, looking no longer like the monarch he had once been but now having the appearance of a pauper and a slave of the Dark One.

"After I have accomplish my task, I might give you both a special treat," Belle's face paled as Rumpel's twisted in a sick grin, "The chance to clean her up" his laughter rang through the room with its perverted intent; "with your tongues of course, you may lick my essence off of her , yes, that would please me greatly to watch." Tears streamed down Belle's ashen face as he not so gently pushed her back till she lay flush against the table, giving all three of the men a most delicious view of her body. Gaston nor Maurice looked any happier about their assignment than Belle as they stood there, rooted to the spot, their eyes drinking in her body as she lay there, spread before the sorcerer, waiting for him to take her.

Belle turned her face aside, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she held her breath. The feel of his fingers against her skin as he lathered her with a cool substance made her sick at her stomach; she clenched her fists tight as she fisted the bed in desperation.

As he nudged at her opening Belle knew at once this would not be as pleasant as his fingers had been, no this would be an assault upon her body, his appendage was too big for her small opening, she tensed, biting her lip to stifle a whine as he pushed in to her slowly. The burn of him stretching her wide caused her to gasp a few times as she clenched her muscles making it almost impossible not to hurt her worse. She was he had to admit smaller than he had anticipated. Her heat throbbed as he entered her depths, pushing and working his way into her tight entrance.

Belle whimpered loudly when Rumpelstiltskin grabbed roughly at her knees lifting up her legs, changing the angle at which her body lay, providing him with the leverage he needed to penetrate her more fully. Belles small hands reached for his shoulders tightly as he lent over her small frame, his dark hair falling over her as he pushed himself deep inside with a grunt, stretching her impossibly wide.

Belle could taste the metallic taste of blood as she bit her lip, anything to distract from the pain he was inflicting.

She was impossibly tight, Rumple could feel her muscles spasm around his cock as she tried to accommodate him. He lay atop of her, still as he could even though his body begged him to move, his mouth searched her skin with small little kisses, in an attempt to still her quaking body as she endured the pain of being deflowered so young by a well endowed man. his mouth closed around a plump nipple as he sucked it gently into his mouth for a few seconds before trading it for the other, all the while listening for any signs that the girl had stopped crying and wincing in pain. Belle sucked in a deep, shaking breathe not realizing she had been holding it.

Neither could have guessed how intimate their joining looked to the outsiders present even though Rumple had made no mistake that this was only business. He reached up, pushing back Belle's hair as he retreated back causing Belle's mouth to gape open at the strange new feeling. It felt like a relief to have him pull back until she felt him push back into her with a strength that left her breathless from the shock of it, it was like nothing she had ever felt.

Rumpelstiltskin tried not to groan as he slowly rode her, plunging in deeper before raising up only to continue until he was sure he would go insane from the pleasure of her being beneath him moaning and squirming.

He could feel his balls tighten and knew he would not hold out much longer but oh how he wanted to, it had been ages since he had lain with a woman and even though she was as unwilling as his wife had been he could not help enjoying the pleasure she gave him as he began speeding up his pace.

Belle didn't know how much more she could take, and even though most of the intense pain had subsided she grunted with each thrust as he assaulted her body, she felt like he was pulling her in two. He had let go of her legs in his lust favoring her wrists as he held them on either side of her head now while he buried his face in her neck, all the while his cock heartily thrusting deeply inside her. His movements grew urgent for a moment before he spilled himself deep inside her with a moan in her ear.

He raised off of her speaking an incantation in a foreign language to Belle before making a symbol with his fingers drawing an invisible sign across her flat belly. she felt a tingling where his finger had touched her skin and a little pressure when he pulled out of her as he grew soft.

Belles whole body ached as she drew her legs up, hugging herself with her arms. she felt cold and dirty as she lay there on the table with those disgusting men watching her. Rumpelstiltskin put himself away but his eyes never left her, he watched her as if she would change before his very eyes.

silent tears spilled down her cheeks as she turned to her side trying to bury her face to hide as much as she was allowed, she didn't want them to touch her. she prayed to every god she knew that he would not allow these other men to touch her, the thought of it made her want to wretch. She jumped when she felt a hand by her head and as she looked she saw him looking down at her. There was no coldness, only calm as he wiped away a tear and for a brief moment it gave her hope.


	8. Chapter 8

As her masters face loomed close Belle took her chance catching Rumpelstiltskin completely off guard; she would face her fate as mother of his child and as his slave but she was going to everything in her power not to be subject to his perversion. She saw her moment and stuck; raking his face deep with her nails. His reeling back only made it worse as she drew blood on the dark ones skin.

She bolted from the table and ran, not knowing where she was going but she felt lucky for a brief moment when she made it to the door and it was unlocked. Feeling like a pawn as she fled the room and down the corridor her eyes darting frantically for anywhere she might hide, her mind now assuring her of the punishment she would pay for such a crime. She had heard tales of the great Dark One once turning a man into a snail and squashing him in front of all the town folk, but that was long ago.

She spied a flight of stairs and took them two at a time, even though her belly cramped and she could feel something wet and warm on her leg; remembering the way to her room. If she could make it there and perhaps she could...no, there was nothing she could do, he would catch her no matter where she went. Hiding and waiting, prolonging her fate was the only option, her only faint assurance was that if she was indeed carrying his little demon then he would spare her life. She looked down at her nails, blood was there; a faint smile graced her lips, she had got him good. She looked behind her at nothing but darkness that seemed to follow as her she cut to a hallway on the right and recognized her door; it opened letting her in.

Rushing to the window she looked down and her heart sank; there was no escape, she gazed on nothing but a vast forest with snow-covered peaks beckoning her in the distance.

"No help for you there dearie." Belle bit her lip as her whole body tensed at the shrill sound of his voice. What would she do now... should she try apologizing? She turned toward the sound only to find him directly behind her. She let out one solitary little, short gasp before he cut off her air flow with his grip around her throat squeezing.

Belle clawed at his hand as he drug her around only to throw her on the bed. As she hit the mattress she gasped for air, thankful that he had not snapped her neck, his strength was unimaginable, he could have done so easily and without a thought , the only thing that had sparred her was the child he had hoped was there, that ever so faint spark of life. He advanced on her quickly, she tried to scramble backwards but her limbs seemed to be working slow and she was still gasping and coughing even as he snatched her by the ankle; dragging her to the edge of the bed. She tried kicking; frightened that he had changed his mind and had decided to finish the job.

Her body was sore and her kicking hurt her worse than him as she feebly tried to defend herself, sure that he meant to finish the job as he fought against her, but it was more like a cat playing with a wounded mouse before killing it. Belle grabbed hands full of the sheets doing anything she could to keep herself at odds with him. Rumpel grew tired of the game very quickly as he let go of her ankle in favor of her long, lustrous hair pulling her head back causing her to cry out in pain as he forced her to submit to him.

"Now my pet, I don't know what you are thinking because I am not a patient man, I am not even a sane one, why would you think scratching me would have no consequences..." He wound his hair up tightly in her curls as he spoke causing pain to shoot through Belle's skull drawing her to him the entire time he spoke in a soft gritted voice that did little to betray the angry he felt.

"He roughly forced her over onto her belly while he held her down by her head gathering her wrists with his other hand to hold them at the small of her back. She dared not try to kick, knowing full well the pain he was inflicting on her now was nothing more than a prelude of what he could actually do to her in this position. She had little choice except to brace her feet on the side of the frame of the large bed he had her pinned on with Rumpelstiltskin between her legs.

He wanted to hurt her. His cheek had stung, downstairs he had been expecting tears, he had been expecting a show, he half expected her to wither around with Gaston's tongue up her snatch lapping at her like a dog till she came, giving him what he wanted. He didn't expect this, he started to snap that pretty little neck, she deserved to die for what she did, he had killed for far less. But if she had within her what he expected then he could kill her later. There would be plenty of time and he would not forget the injury, she would pay for it, each and every day. There was plenty of hell to go around here. He would use her for something...entertainment defiantly and what else...he thought...well he could use a housekeeper, there was a hell of a lot to dust, oh and a princess would hate being used as a scullery maid...he smiled at himself for being so clever, oh yes, he would work her pretty little fingers to the bone.

She squirmed in pain, bringing his mind back to the present, he tightened his grip, time for the entertainment he had been denied earlier and for a second he thought about calling his two slaves, but there would be time for that later. He felt himself harden looking at her as she wiggled around naked and whimpering in pain. He was sure she would be sore from their earlier escapades, oh yes, sore indeed, he could see that her raw little cunt was pink and swollen; well no time like the present to break her in proper.

He bent close to her ear applying pressure with both his hands causing her to hiss in pain. "Oh Dearie, it's quite a spot you find yourself in now isn't it. But what a fetching sight you make, you know they say its the second time that hurts worse; lets find out shall we?" A small whimper was all the response he got as he let loose of her hair in stead choosing to keep her hands held tightly at her back as he unfastened his breeches taking his already hard member out and rubbing it against her bottom.

He took the head and toyed with her already abused opening, feeling wetness of where he had come before still there making it easier for him to work the head of his cock inside her. He could feel her stretch as she made a small grunt, he smiled; he wanted it to sting, to burn he thought as he pushed himself in further, Belle struggled as much as she could but she was simply to small and weak and he had her in such a way that she was totally at his mercy, she had no choice to take it as he penetrated her fully. She bit her lip till she tasted blood trying to keep from crying, the howling pain scorching her brain but it was too much and soon she found herself sobbing as he pulled back and pushed in further than he had ever before, at this angle he could penetrate her deeper than before and she could feel every inch of him. He decided to taunt her as he fucked her deep and rough.

"This will be your fate now my dear, no more strawberries and warm beds for you, you will sleep in the dungeon along with the rest of the scum around here." He pounded into her pressing her hands painfully at the small of her back as he continued with his threats.

Belle was thankful when he let go of her hands to grab her hips pulling her bottom up so that he could get a better angle for his throbbing cock as he finished deep inside of her with a long grunt. He lay over her body panting for a moment his hands still gripping her, his nails scratching into her tender skin. the feeling of him softening and drawing out of her was one of relief, her sore little body had taken more than enough. She lay there breathing hard hoping that the sting would soon fade. After a moment he stood up and she could hear him fastening himself but she dared not move until he gave her permission.

"Get up dearie, I hope you don't think you will be spending the night in this comfortable room, its too good for the likes of you. Belle hissed in pain as she followed his orders flinching back when he grabbed her upper arm leading her out of the room and toward the dungeon.

The dungeons were cold, the bare stones gritty and dirty beneath her bare feet. A door opened down the hall as they approached and she could smell something foul with a faint odor of old blood. He tossed her into the cell and without another word left. She looked around as she hugged her shoulders, rubbing them for warmth. In the corner lay a few worn blankets a top a bale of hay for a bed, she quickly grabbed one, pulling it around her, the air was full of chill but she was locked in with no where to go. She stood there in the center of the room in a trance, dumbfounded on how she found herself in such a state, she coughed a few times, not used to the temperatures; she had always been in the warmest parts of the castle at her father's house, always kept warm, a tear slid down her cheek followed by more as she gave up, finally plopping down on what was now her bed.

Her nose wrinkled at the musty smell of the blankets but had no choice, huddling in them for warmth; she didn't even have any clothing, he had tossed her in here naked and dirty. She had never felt so wretched. She was angry but a small bit satisfied. No matter what he did to her, she had wounded him, she had at least that much to hold on to and if he ever came back again and she had her chance she would do it again, consequences be damned. She hated him, who cared; he would probably kill her anyway.

Her hands went to her flat belly, did she really have a baby inside of her now? She didn't feel any different; a little sore perhaps. She cried more tears thinking of a child growing inside of her, a little bastard like his father; she didn't want it she hoped it died, she wanted to kill it; wanted it gone. She didn't care if he killed her, anything was preferable to being here with him; anything.

She lay there feeling sorry for herself not hearing the latch on the cell click but she jumped up in fear when the door opened and Gaston entered her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Fear shown in her eyes as he entered, shuting the door behind him. She huddled back against the stone wall but there was no where for her to go. He shuffled up to her with somekind of walking stick in his hand to help support his weight. His gait suggested that he has been injured badly and Belle was surprised when he didnt speak but instead began to scratch with his stick into the dirt covered floor of her cell. She knotted her brows together trying to read the words. "I mean you no harm."

Belle stared at the words for a second before looking up at Gaston who stood above her and for the first time noticed he carried another small dirty blanket which he held out to her. Still scared of him and wondering why he wasnt just telling her these things she took the offered covering before he again began to spell letters as she watched. "He removed my tongue for your insolence among other things, cant hurt you anymore."

The look on her face must have said it all. Rumpelstiltskin had took everything from this once proud soldier, she almost felt sorry for him as he stood there watching her absorb his words. She slowly nodded her head that she understood before pulling the extra warmth of the blanket closer. She wished he had brought something to eat, but she couldnt imagine that he was being fed.

As if he could read her mind he scratched "no food" into the dirt beside her as her mouth turned down in a small frown. She didn't look up as he turned to go and she didn't even realize she had tears running freely down her cheeks as he closed the door behind him. She cried for everyone that night, even for the little one nesting in secret in her womb that had no choice given to him either.

She was startled when her door flung open so early and her master entered it as if he did so every day of his life. He seemed completely unaffected of the events of the night before as he came in with a sinister smile carrying clothing for her.

"Rise and shine dearie, its going to be a busy day for you my sweet." Belle sat up stiffly, her back not used to the uncomfortable bed. Rumpelstiltskin tossed her dress carelessly on her covers as Belles eyes darted back and forth between him and the dress looking a little dumbfounded to say the least, she wondered what he had in store for her.

He mimicked her look in an almost comical fashion, "What's wrong princess, did you think I was just going to let you sit down here rotting away? Silly child, I have plenty of things in store for you now GET UP AND GET DRESSED; NOW!"

Belle scrambled for the dress trying to keep her body covered by the blanket while she slithered into the snug blue and white dress he had brought down for her. He didn't say anything as he waited for her to get dressed, tapping his shoe as if he were impatient, then examining his nails as if he cared about their ragged, dirty state.

"I don't have all day dearie, lets get the lead out shall we?" Belle climbed to her feet straightening out her dress with her small delicate hands.

"Thank you, this is a lovely dress" Belle said changing a glance at him as he stopped his antics to watch her. Her eyes couldn't hold his long before darting away her cheeks feeling as if they had caught on fire thinking of what had transpired the night before. He was a man, a wise sorcerer possibly hundreds of years old where she was only an innocent young girl, well maybe not so innocent any longer.

She followed his back as he turned without another word and led them up the stairs where the air suddenly became several degrees warmer and into the main hall which was carpeted by a thick maroon colored rug that lay on the floor, warming Belles feet. She sighed in relief as her feet snuggled down into the thick fabric the feeling of pins and needles running through them as she regained the feeling that the cold cell had dulled.

"You will have a list of duties to attend to in the castle while you are here. Cleaning and dusting, also laundry and cooking." Belle listened with interest more in the sound of his voice rather than what he was actually babbling about because she really didn't have any idea how to cook, but she could sew, many times she had been complimented on her sewing skills at the palace. Perhaps he would have something to sew, but cook? Well, he would just find that out the hard way if he insisted that she cook.

She stood there looking very astute, her little hands clasped behind her back, acting as if she were hanging on his every word and boy did he have a lot of them. Was he ever quiet?

He briskly walked over to the shelves showing her things he did not want her to touch and for the first time she noticed his attire. Tight leathers with a matching vest and silk red shirt. He was very interesting to look at as he led her to a flight of stairs explaining that she was forbidden to enter the west wing at any time. She nodded silently as he kept right on talking often making little quips here and there making her smile as she watched him beckon her to the kitchen area.

Here she was expected to cook all the meals. He showed her a pantry full of food; potatoes and carrots, flour and different spices. Another held meats and Belle was surprised to find that it was cold there, must be kept that way by magic. She wondered if she was to fix his other prisoners their meals as well. Even though she hated Gaston and her father she knew that wherever they are they were most certainly hungry and who knows how many more were hidden below in the dungeon.

"Are you listening girl? I said I expect breakfast at nine sharply and lunch at noon and you look as if your day dreaming about some handsome prince coming to save you, I assure you dearie, no one else is coming for you."

"I was wondering about how many others live here at this place? What time am I to feed them?" Rumpelstiltskin actually looked shocked for a moment before recovering.

"Others?...What Others? Oh you mean your father and betrothed," He gave a little offhanded wave of his hand. "Well don't worry about them, they will soon starve to death down there and we will both be shed of them; you don't have to worry about feeding them."

Belle looked shocked at his words a split second before a look of fury moved over her features, "I will not starve them, I may hate them too but I will take no part in their deaths." She no more got the words out of her mouth before he was upon her, his hands encasing her face shoving her roughly against the wall, his face full of anger so close to hers that their noses touched. She could feel his hot breath taking hers away; Belle gasped in fear as he pinned her down.

"Now listen here, you don't tell me what your going to do or not do because frankly dearie I don't want to hear it; I don't care enough about you to want to listen to anything that comes out of your mouth." Belle's throat was so tight she couldn't even swallow even through she tried. His grip on her increased. Tears escaped and slid down her cheeks as his face loomed so close , so full of anger at her.

"The only thing I am interested in princess is what you can do for me...and what's in your belly." Belle closed her eyes and as he pulled on of his hands away she was able to turn her head to the side only to bite her lip to keep from crying out as she felt him gathering up her skirts so that his digits could dive beneath.

With no underthings provided her naked little cunt was no problem to locate. Belle gave a small whimper as he stepped closer putting his leg between her knees forcing her to open up to him straddling his leg. she felt a light tickle as his finger rubbed at her opening a moment before fiddling with the ring in her clit. He gave a low husky laugh at her response when he tugged at it making her jump against her will. " With the unpleasantries out of the way, I'd be willing to bet I would just slid right on up in there." Belle began to shake with fear as he let go of her head in favor of picking her up and holding her against him. He was very strong and with as slight as Belle was he had no problem holding her body as he undid he pants to free his hardening member. He steadied Belle as he began bunching up her skirts in search of her little treasure.

"Please don't do this, not here" she pleaded but it fell silent on lust filled ears as he paid her no mind hell bent on being inside her as soon as he could manage it. Belle's cry as his cock pressed into her sore tight cunt was swallowed by the sorcerers mouth as he claimed her at both ends. He held her thighs as he bounced her up and down, slamming into her, burying his cock inside her up to his balls. Belle cried out with each thrust that seemed to scorch her insides with his heat he had never been so deep, it burned with a ferocity that matched his anger.

She felt impaled as he grunted in her ear, his hands full of her hair and his mouth searching her mouth, cheek and neck, sucking on her skin as if he were tasting her, trying to devour her everywhere. A few more hard thrusts and he emptied himself in her making him slow down but still remaining inside her. Belle had never felt so swollen, full and stretched. She whimpered as she felt his breath hot and moist against her skin.

"You will obey me child and if I catch you doing anything in which I forbid you will be sorry, now get to work I'm hungry." Belle felt her knees buckle as he let go of her to right himself, not bothering to clean up or help her to her feet as she slid down the wall, a heap of blue wrinkled skirts. She brushed at her face with her hand her legs shaking violently from the abuse. What was she to fix? She was in no state to prepare him something, she felt sick at her stomach at the thought of food. After he left she found a rag and cleaned herself with it as best she could.

The tray rattled as she carried it to the main hall, going as fast as she could; toast and jam was all she managed and she hoped he would be satisfied with it for dinner was soon to come and she had no idea what to prepare. Rumple shot her an evil glare as she sat the tray down in front of him before snatching a piece of the bread and bending it in half, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Will I be soon joining the other starving members of our motley crue or can I expect a little better later? His eyes took on a lustful glint to them, "I could always take a few bites out of you; if I had known little girls tasted like you dearie I would have had my face buried in every little cunt in a hundred miles ages ago. Or maybe its only princesses."

Belle nodded once before turning around to escape to the kitchens but his voice halted her, "Where do you think your going pet, I did not dismiss you."


End file.
